


Check-Up

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [10]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, Only to Seymour though, Orin is nice for a change, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Little! Seymour oneshot,,
Relationships: Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Kudos: 9





	Check-Up

Seymour bit his lip, looking around the waiting room reading the cheesy posters on the walls. He began to kick his legs in anticipation. He didn’t like having appointments of any kind, but he was scared of this one- He knew he’d end up regressing half-way through and Orin wasn’t the type of person to take kindly to that- or anything for that matter. Nevertheless he was here, and there was no going back now.

“Krelborn?” the lanky dentist called walking into the room, he saw the boy anxiously sitting in the seat and smirked to himself. “Come on in, Kid.” Seymour gulped- the pet name driving him crazy as he tried to get his balance- following the older into the office. 

“What ya in for, Kid?” Orin asked, beginning to clean up his tools. Seymour bit his lip again “J-just a check-up…” His legs trembled, he couldn’t handle this- he was going to slip any minute now- Orin turned around and quizzically eyed the smaller boy, who was now crying. “Kid? You alright there?” no response. Orin panicked- normally he wouldn’t care, but to be truthful he had a soft spot for Seymour and it broke his heart a little to see him like this. Seymour brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, his sobs getting worse. 

Orin took a step forward and rested his gloved hand on the smallers shoulder. “Seymour?” Seymour looked up with glossy eyes, making Orin frown “what's wrong?” he asked softly, not really knowing how to approach this situation- whatever it was. Seymour shook his head and rubbed his eyes, jumping away from the tallers touch. Orin frowned “Are you scared of me?” he asked, Seymour nodded, rubbing his eyes again. 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Orin said lightly “it’s just a check-up anyways, Nothing painful…” he knew Seymour knew what he usually made of a “check-up”, but he wasn’t planning on doing that this time around- especially after seeing the boy so broken. Seymour gave him an uncertain glare then mumbled something. “Uh… Can you repeat that?” “Pinky promise?” the question shocked Orin. “Uh… Yeah, Pinky promise” Seymour held out his pinky with a determined look on his face, Orin groaned lightly and connected their two fingers. “Happy?” he asked. 

Seymour nodded slowly, he still seemed unsure but he un-hunched himself and stopped crying. Orin went back to get his supplies, sighing as he came back, seeing Seymour with a scared expression on his face. “Uh… Do you wanna hold my hand?” He asked looking down. Seymour’s eyes widened and his face glowed up “C-can I?” “Uh, Yeah… Just don’t squeeze to hard” he grabbed the boys hand in his and smiled lightly. Seymour seemed more content. 

“Alright, now open up.” 

The appointment went well- with only a few more interruptions. Orin took off his gloves and washed his hands. “Alright, uh that’s it… you’re free to go-” he turned around and saw Seymour eyeing the container of lollipops on the corner of the desk. “Do you want one?” he asked awkwardly, catching Seymour off guard he looked up with hopeful eyes. “Take one” Orin gestured. Seymour got up happily and picked one out, he eyes a container of stickers on the desk, they were of a tooth with sunglasses that all had cheesy catch phrases on them. Orin saw him eyeing them and laughed a little, taking one out of the container and sticking it to Seymour’s vest. Seymour looked up at him like he had just handed him $1000000. Orins heart fluttered “You did a good job, Kid. you should get going now though.” Seymour frowned lightly but nodded. “T-thank you…” He mumbled, unwrapping the lollipop and popping it in his mouth. Orin smiled and sighed “No problem…”


End file.
